Abyss Feeder
Etymology "Abyss Feeder"Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 156 translates from 深淵喰い, warriors made from Awakened Being tissue.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 152 In the Claymoreverse, 深淵 is often shorthand for "Abyssal One." 深淵喰い thus can also be translated as "Abyssal One Feeder." Their original targets are Abyssal Ones. Can be used against other targets, such as Claymore warriors.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 24 Appearance Large humanoid females, blinded and mouths sewn shut. "Uniform" is patchwork of bandages, some stitched into their skin. Personality Organization removed all sense of self, forcing them to crave only the flesh and blood of their target. The result is a warrior with no trace of humanity.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 153 Dietrich, Alicia and Beth appear to work with Abyss Feeders. And even guide or be guided by them. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. High Yoma Power baseline enables instant regeneration. Dietrich says "They have power near an upper single-digit."Claymore 19, Shueisha, Scene 102, p. 7 Abyss Feeders respond only to nearby movement. They release no Yoma Power, which inhibits their ability to sense it.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 137 Feeders have group consciousness, resulting in perpetual accretion of knowledge to defeat any opponent, no matter how many Feeders are killed.Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. 168 They can only be killed by head injury.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 149 'Mission flow' *Sample of target given to Abyss Feeders.Claymore 16, Scene 088, pp. 153–154 *Warriors left on own to find and destroy target.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 153 *Should warriors' number fall in half, they are trained to return to Organization.Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. 167 *Missing warriors are replaced.Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. 167 Organization tries to always keep 11 warriors in field. Dietrich says almost all of the original 11 are dead.Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. 167 History Early human life unknown. 'Origin' After the fall of Pieta, 11 Awakened Beings of the Northern Army attack Organization Headquarters. All are killed by warriors No. 1 and 2 (Alicia and Beth).Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 127–144 According to Dietrich, after the disaster of the Battle of the North, the Organization began a new line of research. The result: Abyss Feeders.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 152 Using tissues of the 11 dead Awakened, they created monsters in human form, the reverse of Claymore warriors, who are humans that become monsters.Claymore 16, Scene 088, pp. 152–153 'Mucha' During 7-year Timeskip, Abyss Feeders hunt for Isley. 'Dietrich' Deneve and Helen plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's Hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 43 Awakened lures hunt into river. Helen, then Deneve aid hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 085, pp. 52–55 'Demonic presence' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following Deneve and Helen. She warns about "demonic presence." Later, Helen senses extreme Yoma Power from unnamed village. She assumes Isley is the "demon."Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 84–85 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks. Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 086–Scene 087, pp. 86–110 Abyss Feeders appear and 3-way fight develops. Dietrich intervenes, telling Deneve and Helen to stay motionless.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 135 Dietrich, Deneve and Helen escape while Feeders devour Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 148 'Lautrec' 'Exile' For "mission failure," Organization "exiles" Dietrich to duty in Lautrec ("exile" or で降格 sometimes translated as "demoted"—she still retains her rank of No. 8 as late as Scene 113, when a Black Suit rallies the Claymore warriors against the approaching rebels.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 172 'Alicia and Beth' Abyss Feeders lead Alicia and Beth to Riful. Together, they attack Riful and Dauf.Claymore 17, Scene 093, pp. 126–127 During 3-way battle, Destroyer fires Parasitic Rods, hitting all three parties. Later, Feeders again attack Riful, who kills some but is too injured to kill all. Unexpectedly, Alicia goes out-of-control, attacking Feeders. Nearby, Beth is unconscious, impaled with a rod.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 189 'Yuma and Dietrich' Yuma guards an injured Cynthia. Yuma detects the approach of Hellcats, awakening from the Parasitic Rods. Yuma lures them away from Cynthia, but becomes trapped herself.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 182–188 After Priscilla kills Riful, Feeders lose track of their target. Dietrich finds them and uses a piece of Riful's dress to lure them to confront the Hellcats threatening Yuma.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 10 In Scene 102, Dietrich states in the original Japanese that Abyss Feeders have power near an upper single-digit warrior''Claymore 19'', Shueisha, Scene 102, p. 7 (VIZ translates as Dietrich referring to herself, who already is a single-digit).Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 7 Dietrich reveals Feeders' immunity to Parasitic Rods, supposedly due to Feeders having no sense of self to control. Infected Feeders only lose the limit on their appetite. Instead of Riful, Feeders now identify Hellcats as food.Claymore 19, Scene 102, pp. 17–18 'Rebellion' Dae still needs several hours to deploy the resurrected No. 1s. To buy time, Rimuto orders all "Things" released outside, despite their indiscriminate attacks. All loyal personnel must stay indoors.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 114, p. 24 The warriors are attacked by Abyss Feeders. To avert catastrophe, Miria orders single-digits to the front and double-digits to the rear. Double-digits who feel able to fight will act as support. But the Feeders begin to overwhelm the warriors.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 114, pp. 26–34 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Riful Hunt